Development of user interfaces continues to strive toward support of a natural user experience between a user and the user interface. One such way to achieve this natural user experience is to have the user interface mimic real world user interaction with physical objects. In this way, a user's interactions with objects in the user interface may be performed in an intuitive manner that leverages a user's experience with objects in the real world, thereby improving efficiency of this user interaction.
One way in which the user interface may mimic real world interaction with objects is through the use of inertia. The user, for instance, may make a swipe gesture that is recognized through touchscreen functionality of the computing device. Even once the swipe gesture ceases input, the user interface may continue to move in a manner that mimics inertia on an object in a real world scenario, such as pushing a page. However, conventional techniques that are utilized to calculate the effect of inertia on an object in a user interface are static and thus are limited to a single expression of inertia on an object.